My evilcute Guardian
by cho-i-fa
Summary: Bagaimana rasanya jika kau di lindungi oleh seorang jin yang cute dan polos namun sangat jahil?  My debut fanfic. WonKyu.


**My evil-cute guardian**

Cast : Choi Siwon x Cho Kyuhyun

Rating : T

Malam kota Seoul yang dingin. Di sebuah rumah tepatnya di sebuah kamar terdapat seorang namja yang tengah berkutat dengan buku-buku di depannya. Ia tampak sangat serius mempelajari buku-buku tersebut mengingat keesokan harinya akan ada ujian menantinya. Namun tiba-tiba...

WUUSSSSS...

Angin berhembus melalui jendela kamarnya yang masih terbuka yang entah kenapa membuat bulu kuduk namja itu merinding. Merasa tidak nyaman, akhirnya ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu menutup jendela tersebut. Namun sebelum jendela itu benar-benar tertutup, ia merasa ada yang menembus tubuhnya.

"Apa itu tadi? Kenapa bulu kudukku jadi berdiri begini?" pikir namja itu sambil mengusap tengkuknya. Saat ia berbalik...

HUWAAAAA...!

Namja itu berteriak karena terkejut. Saking terkejutnya, ia sampai jatuh tersungkur. Di depannya saat itu berdiri seorang namja berkulit pucat yang sangat asing baginya.

"Hai Siwon hyung" namja asing itu tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya layaknya anak kecil.

"S...s..siapa kau? B...bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke kamarku?" tanya namja yang di panggil Siwon itu sedikit gagap.

"Aku? Emm...Ijinkan aku memperkenalkan diriku sebentar." Namja asing itu lalu membenahi rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan. Lalu beralih ke kerah bajunya.

"Ehm...ehm...perkenalkan, namaku Cho Kyuhyun. Aku adalah jin yang ditugaskan oleh kakek hyung untuk mmelindungi hyung. Selama aku melindungimu, aku akan tinggal bersama hyung." namja asing itu mulai memperkenalkan dirinya.

"M...melindungiku?" Kyuhyun mengangguk. Walaupun Siwon ketakutan namun dalam hati dia sempat mengumpat,"What the hell! Aku tidak butuh pelindung, Haraboji"

'KRREEAKK'

Pintu kamar Siwon tiba-tiba terbuka dan munculah sosok wanita paruh baya dengan nampan kecil di tangannya. Wanita itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat pemandangan di depannya.

"Siwonnie, kenapa kau berbaring di lantai?" wanita itu berjalan melewati Kyuhyun yang jelas-jelas berada beberapa inchi dari tempatnya berdiri. Hal itu kembali membuat Siwon merasa takut setelah sempat merasa tenang karena kedatangan wanita itu. Siwon berdiri dan menghampiri wanita itu. Sekilas ia melirik ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih tetap setia dengan senyum lucunya.

"Ini umma bawakan kau sedikit makanan."ucap wanita itu sambil meletakkan nampan yang ia bawa di meja dekat tempat tidur.

"Jangan belajar terlalu larut, arra?"pesan umma Siwon.

"Ne, Umma. Emm...umma, apa umma tidak melihat orang lain di kamar ini?" pertanyaan Siwon membuat ummanya kembali menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Orang lain? " Umma Siwon melihat sekeliling.

" Tidak. Ada apa Siwonnie? Kau terlihat aneh sekali."lanjutnya. Siwon menggeleng.

"Obseo umma."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu umma akan kembali. Lanjutkan belajarmu." Setelah mengucapkan itu umma Siwon melangkah pergi.

"Kenapa ummaku tidak bisa melihatmu?"tanya Siwon saat sang umma telah menghilang dari pandangan.

"Well, sebenarnya yang mampu melihatku hanya lelaki keluarga Choi saja. Kau, ayahmu, & kakekmu. Karena kakek dan ayahmu tidak ada disini, jadi hanya kau yang mampu melihatku." Kyuhyun berusaha berjalan mendekati Siwon, namun dengan cepat Siwon mencegahnya.

"Jangan mendekat!" oh..rupanya Siwon masih tetap merasa takut.

"Fine. Lanjutkan saja apa yang kau lakukan. Aku akan melihatmu sambil berbaring disini." Kyuhyun berjalan ke tempat tidur Siwon dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di ranjang itu. Sedangkan yang empunya ranjang hanya memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan aneh. Ia masih tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama karena ia kembali teringat dengan ujiannya. Dan hidup Siwon yang baru dimulai malam itu juga.

**...**

Kehidupan Siwon benar-benar berubah total saat itu juga. Hidupnya yang tadinya 'adem ayem' sekarang harus terusik dengan kejahilan-kejahilan Kyuhyun. Contohnya saat ini, Siwon masih tertidur dengan nyenyak di kasurnya. Namun, itu tak berlangsung lama karena ia merasakan ada panas menusuk matanya. Oh...ternyata Kyuhyun telah membuka jendela kamarnya hingga membebaskan cahaya matahari untuk mesuk keruangan itu. Merasa terusik, ia membuka matanya perlahan, namun saat matanya terbuka sempurna...

'TARAAA'

'HUWAAAA'

BRUKK

Siwon jatuh terjungkal dari kasurnya dengan mengenaskan. Bayangkan saja, siapa yang tidak kaget saat kau baru bangun tidur langsung di suguhi pemandangan sebuah wajah dengan kulit mengelupas serta taring sepanjang 20 cm(itu perkiraan Siwon).

"Bwahahahahahahaha"suara gelak tawa Kyuhyun memenuhi ruangan itu. Siwon yang masih sibuk mengusap pantatnya yang sakit karena mendarat dengan keras di lantai hanya bisa berbisik dalam hati,"Haraboji, apa ini yang kau sebut pelindung?".

Kegemaran Kyuhyun menjahili Siwon tidak sampai disitu saja. Terkadang saat Siwon baru keluar dari kamar mandi hanya menggunakan handuk di pinggangnya, Kyuhyun dengan beraninya masuk ke kamar Siwon dengan menembus tembok ruangan itu untuk sekedar mengambil PSP milik Siwon. Saat di tanya 'kenapa kau tidak menunggu saja di luar?' dengan sanyai ia menjawab,"Hyung lama."

Di sekolah, Kyuhyun tetap mengikutinya. Terkadang Kyuhyun hanya akan menunggunya di atas pohon di taman belakang sekolah atau jika Kyuhyun sedang tidak ingin sendirian, Kyuhyun akan ikut masuk ke kelasnya dan menjahili teman-temannya. Lebih parahnya lagi, Kyuhyun terkadang mengajaknya berbicara di depan teman-temannya dan akan marah jika ucapannya tidak di balas oleh Siwon. Hal ini tentu membuat teman-teman Siwon merasa aneh saat melihat Siwon berbicara sendiri.

Semua hal itu lama-kelaman mulai membuat Siwon merasa jengah. Oleh karena itu saat pulang sekolah Siwon memutuskan untuk bicara pada Kyuhyun. Dan disinilah ia sekarang, di sebuah gang tak jauh dari sekolahnya yang tidak pernah di lewati seseorang, bersama Kyuhyun tentunya.

"Kyuhyun, sebaiknya mulai sekarang kau tak perlu mengikutiku lagi." Ucap Siwon.

"Kenapa hyung?"

"Aku sudah muak Kyuhyun. Kau selalu mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi, menjahiliku setiap hari, bahkan teman-temankupun ikut menjadi korban sifat childishmu itu. Dan apa kau tahu, aku bahkan sudah dianggap gila oleh teman-temanku sendiri karena mereka menganggap aku berbicara sendiri, padahal aku sedang menanggapi semua ocehanmu. Kau bukanlah seorang pelindung untukku. Kau seorang pengganggu."

Siwon meluapkan semua hal yang mengganjal di pikirannya selama ini. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya diam. Namun Siwon tidak melewatkan tatapan terluka yang dilemparkan Kyuhyun kepadanya.

"Baik." Hanya itu yang di ucapkan Kyuhyun sebelum ia menghilang meninggalkan Siwon di gang itu. Siwon memandang kepergian Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sakit. Ada rasa nyeri di hatinya juga rasa menyesal yang sangat.

"Bukankah ini yang aku inginkan? Terbebas dari Kyuhyun. Tapi kenapa aku merasa sangat tidak rela?" pikirnya saat itu sebelum ia melangkah pergi dengan hati yang berat.

**...**

Hari-hari Siwon tanpa Kyuhyun, ugh...sangat membosankan. Di mulai saat ia bangun tidur, tidak ada lagi yang membuatnya jatuh dari ranjang karena kaget. Saat ia mandi, tak ada lagi yang usil membuka pintu kamar mandinya. Saat ia berjalan ke sekolah, tidak ada lagi yang mengajaknya balapan lari. Saat di sekolah, tidak ada lagi yang mengajaknya bicara saat pelajaran (yang menurutnya paling membosankan) sedang berlangsung. Saat ia makan, tidak ada lagi yang mengganggunya minta di suapi. Saat ia belajar, tidak ada lagi yang menggangu konsentrasinya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti,'protozoa itu apa hyung?' atau 'daya dispersi itu bagaimana hyung?'. Dan yang terakhir, saat Siwon ingin tidur di malam hari, tidak ada lagi yang bersenandung kecil di sampingnya dengan suara indahnya, dan Siwon sering terkena Insomnia karena tidak mendengar suara indah itu. Pada akhirnya Siwon harus mengakui kalau ia sangat merindukan Kyuhyun.

Seperti hari ini, Siwon menjalani hari-hari monotonnya dengan tidak berselera. Di kelaspun ia sering terlihat melamun. Saat bicara dengan Donghae, ia bahkan tanpa sadar memanggil Donghae dengan nama Kyuhyun. Untung hari ini sekolah berakhir lebih awal, jadi ia tak perlu membuat lebih banyak kebodohan karena rasa rindunya pada Kyuhyun.

'Haaahhhh...'

Siwon menghembuskan nafas panjang. Saat ini ia tengah dalam perjalanan pulangnya melewati sebuah jalan yang sangat sepi. Tanpa sadar ia mengaitkan jari telunjuk kanannya dengan jari telunjuk kirinya. Seperti yang selalu dilakukan Kyuhyun jika mereka berjalan bersamaan, mengaitkan jari telunjuk mereka. Ia terlalu larut dalam lamunannya saat dua buah monil Jeep berhenti di depannya. Dari masing-masing mobil keluar 4 orang namja dengan seragam sekolah yang ia kenali sebagai sekolah lawannya saat kejuaraan Taekwondo tahun lalu. Dan benar, salah satu dari kedelapan namja itu ia kenali sebagai lawannya di kejuaraan itu.

"Yunho?"

"Ternyata kau masih ingat denganku ya Choi Siwon?" namja yang di panggil Yunho itu tersenyum mengejek.

"Bagaimana aku bisa lupa pada seorang runner-up kejuaraan taekwondo nasional" balas Siwon dengan senyum ramahnya yang berbeda jauh dengan senyuman yang Yunho berikan padanya.

"Tepat sekali. Seorang runner-up. Tapi itu dulu. Sekarang aku akan membuktikan padamu bahwa akulah yang pantas mendapat julukan juara itu. Hari ini aku akan membalas kekalahanku" ujar Yunho dengan seringai di bibirnya. Siwon yang melihat pertanda buruk itupun langsung memasang kuda-kudanya. "Waw..lihat bagaimana sang juara kita akan beraksi. Hajar dia." Perintah Yunho pada anak buahnya. Dan ketujuh namja tadi langsung menyerang Siwon secara bersamaan. Siwon terlihat mampu mengatasi mereka semua, namun tiba-tiba...

'BUAAKK'

Yunho memukulnya dari belakang menggunakan sebuah tongkat baseball hingga membuatnya jatuh tertelungkup. Kedelapan namja itu langsung saja menendangi Siwon tanpa ampun. Wajah, perut, dada, bahkan kepala Siwonpun tak luput dari tendangan mereka. Darah sudah mengucur deras dari kening dan bibir Siwon. Pandangannya mulai mengabur, namun samar-samar ia bisa melihat bayangan orang selama ini ia rindukan.

"Kyuhyun" ucapnya lemah di sela-sela rasa sakit yang mendera tubuhnya.

Ia berusaha keras mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Dan ia berhasil, ia melihat Kyuhyun berjalan ke arahnya. Namun Kyuhyun yang ia lihat saat itu sangat berbeda. Wajahnya yang biasanya terlihat kekanakan kini terlihat keras dan menyeramkan. Manik matanya terlihat berwarna hitam legam.

Kyuhyun sudah tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Ia melihat keadaan Siwon yang seperti itu langsung menyerang Yunho dan anak buahnya. Ia menendang, melemparkan bahkan menggigit Yunho CS dengan sangat brutal, masih dalam wujud transparannya. Sebagian anak buah Yunho yang melihat hal itu langsung lari tunggang langgang.

Saat Yunho CS sudah tak terlihat lagi dari pandangannya, Kyuhyun segera menghampiri Siwon yang masih tergeletak di aspal jalan yang sepi itu.

"Diamlah hyung. Aku akan mengobatimu." Siwon hanya mematuhi apa yang di katakan Kyuhyun. Namun betapa terkejutnya ia, saat ia tahu bahwa yang dimaksud 'mengobati' itu berarti Kyuhyun menciumnya. Tetapi ia juga tidak bisa berbohong jika saat bibir mereka bertemu, sakit ditubuhnya berangsur-angsur menghilang. Saat ciuman mereka berakhir, yang Siwon lihat adalah wajah Kyuhyun yang bersemu merah. Merasa canggung, akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk buka suara,

"Sebaiknya kita kembali ke rumah hyung." Kyuhyun berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Siwon yang masih memegangi dadanya. Bukan karena sakit, melainkan karena debar jantungnya yang menggila.

**...**

Kyuhyun kini sudah kembali, dan tidak ada yang lebih membuat Siwon bahagia selain hal itu. Hari itu mereka menghabiskan waktu mereka seperti biasanya, dan sekarang mereka sedang berada di kamar Siwon, bersiap untuk tidur. Namun saat Siwon hampir terlelap, suara Kyuhyun menginterupsinya.

"Hyung, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu."

"Hmmm...tanya apa Kyu?" tanya Siwon dengan suara serak karena mengantuk.

"Setiap aku berada di dekatmu seperti ini, kenapa jantungku berdebar keras sekali ya? Lalu saat aku tidak bertemu denganmu, kenapa yang aku pikirkan hanya senyum lesung pipitmu yang menyebalkan itu?" ucapan Kyuhyun sukses membuat rasa kantuk di mata Siwon hilang seketika. Siwon menatap mata Kyuhyun lama. Jujur, ia juga merasakan hal yang sama sejak Kyuhyun menciumnya waktu itu. Apa itu artinya mereka berdua saling mencintai? Tapi bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun yang merupakan seorang jin?

"Persetan dengan siapa sebenarnya Kyuhyun. Aku mencintainya, dia mencintaiku apa salahnya."pikir Siwon saat itu. Ia mengusap pipi Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Menikmati rona merah yang menghiasi pipi itu. Ia menarik tubuh Kyuhyun agar lebih mendekat dengannya.

"Itu namanya cinta" setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Siwon mengunci bibir Kyuhyun dalam ciuman yang dalam.

The end


End file.
